Flawless
by Kaori-chan2
Summary: Though Nami really respects Sanji for his kishido, she doesn't quite believe he never has the urge to kick a woman. After all, even a kishido must have some flaws. And Nami is eager to find out what exactly they are. [SanjiNami interaction, oneshot]


**Disclaimer – most important thing comes first:  
**I don't own One Piece and I'm not making money with this story. I'm just borrowing Eiichiro Oda's fantastic characters to screw them up. xD

**Pairings? Main-characters?  
**Sanji and Nami, mainly just nakamaship with a few romantic hints.

**Are there any warnings?  
**Spoiler for the Enies Lobby arc and warnings of possible OOC.

**Why did you write this one-shot  
**The idea just hit me like a big bomb. I was re-reading the Enies Lobby arc and when saw the absolutely adorable 'kishido-scene' again it just struck me like a lightning.

**Any last words?  
**It's not really a pairing-fic, rather just a 'more-than-just-friendship-fic' or possibly a 'realizing-there's-love-fic'. Actually, it was supposed to be entirely without romance, but I just love the Sanji x Nami pairing way too much to resist it. :( I'm sorry. No, wait, I'm not. xD

**A thing you have to remember:  
**I'm german, so please don't blame me for any grammatical errors. (drop)

**

* * *

**

Flawless

* * *

Sanji was an idiot.

That was as sure as eggs were eggs.

He was such an idiot that the word idiot wasn't even idiotic enough to describe what an utter _idiot_ he was. And Nami was sure that she had never met such a complete, idiotic idiot in her entire life. Well, with the exception of Luffy maybe, but there wasn't much her captain could do about being an idiot, because being idiotic was simply in his nature. Sanji, however, was being an idiot because he _wanted_ to be an idiot. And that was exactly what made him even more idiotic than Luffy could ever be.

All right, so it was true that Nami admired Sanji for his conviction to never kick a woman, but she was also entirely sure that his damn kishido would _kill_ him someday. The fight against Kalifa of the CP9 being the most obvious evidence for it. That damn woman almost _killed_ him, she _humiliated_ him by turning him into some shiny doll and yet Sanji had simply refused to fight her back. With the most idiotic, but at the same time most admirable excuse Nami had ever heared, _"Even if I die, I'll __never__ kick a woman!"_

Yet, Nami couldn't really believe him. True, Sanji never did anything to make her doubt his kishido, but she just couldn't imagine a guy never having the urge to kick or slap a woman if she tried to fight _him_. After all, Zoro for one told Nami _daily_ he had the urge to kill her and he was still a respectable man. Either way, she simply failed to really believe in Sanji's kishido. It had to have _some_ flaws. _No one_ was able to pull himself together _all_ the time. There just _had_ to be some things a woman would have to do to make Sanji lose control. There just _had_ to.

And since Nami was curious beyond belief about exactly _what_ kind of things it would take for him to go ballistic like on the male members of the crew, she came to a decision: She had to give it a try. True, it could mean she was risking to get the one or the other kick or slap landed in the face, but it would _also_ mean that she would never have to lift a finger again in her entire life, for Sanji would be forever in remorse.

So Nami did what no single sane person, except Zoro maybe, would ever dare to do when approaching the blonde cook. She put an irritated expression on her face and tried to sound exactly like the swordsman when she snarled, "Oi, _dartboard-eyebrow_."

Sanji almost dropped the knife he had been currently chopping onions with and turned around to the navigator, the expression on his face displaying pure bewilderment. "U-uh … " he managed to stammer after a while of stunned blinking. "Y-yes, Nami-san?" And then he put a quavering smile on his lips. She instantly knew it was faked, but the fact that he _tried_ was annoying as hell.

Nami surpressed the urge to slap her forehead. _'What the hell? Why's he still so nice to me?'_ she thought enervated. Her eyebrows twitched and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her face was nearly emotionless. "How much _more_ time do you need to prepare our food, huh? I'm hungry, you … uhm, pansy." Ack. Insulting Sanji was harder than she imagined.

The cook was staring at her in utter shock and needed a few moments before shaking his head and snapping out of it to answer, "Uhm, it'll be ready in a few minutes." His face was showing all-too clear how much she was puzzling him right now, he wasn't even smiling anymore.

"I'd hope as much," hissed Nami and narrowed her eyes, literally pinning Sanji against the wall with her glare. "And if it's _not_ gonna be ready in five minutes _lately_, I'll come back here and _kick your ass_, are we clear, you stupid chef?"

Sanji frowned in dishevelment. "Uh … Nami-san," he said really slowly, his expression transforming to a somewhat concerned one. "Are you not feeling well today? You seem really … stressed out."

Nami couldn't help but blink at him in complete surprise. _'What the __hell__?! He's worried about me? I just threatened to kick his __ass__ and __insulted__ him, gosh darn it, how can he __not__ be mad?!'_ she thought desperately. Really, what could a woman do to make a man finally _hit_ her? Wait, now that had sounded just _wrong_. "I'm perfectly _fine_!" she snarled right into his face, mimicing the perfect actress. "Your face just annoys me! And you being so damn _lame_ annoys me even more! You … uh … uh … ero-cook!" Sanji's visible eyebrow twitched lurking and Nami grinned inwardly. She felt even more confident of victory when one corner of his mouth raised up, his expression darkening to a pissed off one. _'Ha! So much for his kishido being flawless!'_

But just when Nami thought she had the cook right where she wanted him, he surprised her with something she would have _never_ bargained for in her entire life when he hissed furiously, "That no-good bastard of a swordsman, I'm gonna _slaughter_ him!"

And with that he rushed past the navigator blinking in pure bafflement and headed for the door of the galley. "Eh?!" Nami managed to choke out, flabbergasted. "_Why_ all of a sudden?!"

Sanji turned around, a furious expression on his face as he fumed, "Tell me, Nami-san!" She wondered for a brief second if he was going to brust into flames now. "How much did that asshat pay you to say all those things, huh?"

'_The hell?!'_ she thought blankly, _'What gave him __that__ idea?!' _And why was he blaming Zoro now? Wasn't _she_ the one he should blame? She narrowed her eyes, glaring uncomprehendingly at him. "Why aren't you mad at _me_, Sanji-kun?" she almost yelled, not bothering with the act anymore. "_I_ was the one who said those things! _I've_ insulted you! Why the hell are you not trying to slaughter _me_?" To hell with trying to make him mad, she would just be talking plaintext from now.

Sanji blinked at her for a brief second before a charming grin spread on his face. "'Cause you're _Nami-san_," he said as if it was the most normal thing on earth that every human ought to know. "I couldn't possibly ever be mad at you, even if I wanted to."

"_HA_!" Nami called out and pointed her index finger at him. "So you _do_ want to be mad at me after all!"

The cook smiled with a perplexed touch. "What do you mean?"

She sighed exasperated. "I _mean_," she said forcefully, "that you should try to _show_ what you feel, Sanji-kun."

"But I _am_ showing what I feel for you and Robin-chan," said Sanji easily and grinned. "Every day and I always will."

"Not _those_ kind of feelings, duh!" snapped Nami and brought a hand to her forehead, shaking her head with a strained sigh. "Gods, you're such an _idiot_." When the blond only stared inquiring at her, she groaned. "Don't you ever feel like letting loose? Like, really tell me what you think of me right into my face?"

Sanji blinked in confusion. "But you _know_ what I think about you, Nami-san," he said. "I think you're beautiful, charming, cute, lovely, enchanting, hot, sexy--"

"That's not what I meant," she cut him off sternly, stemming her hands in her sides. "Jeez, don't you ever want to yell at me? Tell me how much of a bitch I am for constantly hitting you guys or something? Tell me to go to hell whenever I piss you off?"

"You _never_ piss me off," he stated almost horrfied, his eyes wide.

Nami's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe a word."

"But it's true, Nami-san. A godess like you could never piss me off, no matter what she does."

"So," she said, "you're trying to say that you never feel the urge to hit me? Not even when I called you a pansy before? Or when I said your face annoys me?" Her eyes flashed up, superior.

Sanji looked truly shocked. "Hell, _no_," he said in pure horror. "Why would you even _consider_ that?"

Nami made a vigorous step in his direction. "What about if I'd tell you your food sucks?" she asked. That just _had_ to hit a nerve. Nothing was more holy to Sanji than his food.

The cook twitched inwardly. "I'd be disappointed and sad, I guess," he said quietly and avoided her stare. "But I'd never _kick_ you or _yell_ at you or something along those lines."

That guy couldn't be for real, he just couldn't. _Nobody_ was _so_ much of an idiot, it was simply impossible to be so utterly _stupid_. There had to be _something_ a woman could say or do to make Sanji let loose. "And if I'd really, really treat you like the dirtiest dirt possible," continued Nami and made another step. "Like, kicking you around, insulting you whenever I can, spitting on your pride and such?"

"I'd feel like shit, definitely," admitted Sanji honestly and nodded, fishing a cigerette out of his pocket and lighting it. "But still no reason to kick a woman."

'_I can't believe him!'_ thought Nami dumfounded, blinking. But she still had a few scenarios up her sleeve. She'd be damned if they _didn't_ make Sanji admit he would go ballistic. "Okay," she announced with a malicious grin, "Picture a really horrible war. And I'm the one responsible for the whole mess and _you're_ the only one who's able to defeat me. What would you--"

"I'd refuse," Sanji cut her off calmly, but either way determined, blowing the smoke casually through his lips.

Nami's eyes widened in shock and then she started blinking like crazy. "Wh-what? You'd _refuse_?" When she saw Sanji nod, she added, "You'd let a whole country go under just for the sake of not having to beat a woman? You'd let all the people die just because of your kishido?"

Sanji puffed on his cigarette, indifferently, and shrugged. "If it's about _you_, then yeah. I'd smash the whole _world_ if you'd ask me to," he said and he said it in such a serious tone that a shiver ran down her spine. He was making fun of her, she was sure of it. He couldn't really mean it. Then, his eyes flashed up in an understanding way. "Nami-san," he murmured, "It's about that fight with the CP9 woman, isn't it?"

Naturally, her eyes narrowed to furious slits as she was reminded how badly injured Sanji had been, how worried she had been and just how _desperately_ she had needed to beat that bitch up mercilessly, for his sake. "Of _course_ it's about that fight, you imbecile!" she snapped with gritted teeth, though her anger wasn't really meant for Sanji. "Your stupid kishido almost _killed_ you, Sanji-kun! How can you really expect me to _understand_ that?" She paused for a brief moment and continued with a frown and a quieter voice, "Though I really, _really_ respect you for your conviction to never lay a hand on a woman in the wrong way, I still can't understand you. I just _can't_. Do you really wanna _die_ for your kishido one day? Is that what you want?"

Sanji gazed at her with widened eyes, almost a little stunned. And then, slowly but surely, a grin crept to his lips. "Heh," he suddenly snickered.

That caught the navigator off guard and she blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," replied the blond and shook his head, still chuckling. "I'm just happy that you're concerned about me, Nami-san. But, really, you don't have to. I'm not planning to die for my kishido." He grinned at her. "Not before I find All Blue."

"And after that?" asked Nami in a murmur, another scenario occuring to her. "What if I'd try to kill you after you found All Blue? Would you just let me? Would you really let me kill you without struggling?"

Sanji frowned in anxiety. "Nami-san, why are you even _suggesting_ such a thing?"

The navigator balled her fists and bit her lower lip. "Because I wanna know what it takes for you to let loose," she replied, determined.

"So basically you wanna know if my kishido has any flaws?" he asked and raised his visible eyebrow. When he saw Nami nod expectant, he sighed and sqeezed his cigarette out in the astray nearby, smiling at her. "I'll tell you a secret then," he said softly and she instantly pricked up her ears. "When we were on that building in Enies Lobby and Robin-chan told us she wanted to die, I think I definitely would've slapped her if I would've been close enough to her." Nami's breath caught audibly and he shrugged. "Her outcry was just too foolish for me to not feel angry. I had this urge to yell at her and tell her how much of a child she was acting like right then … Yell at her for not having faith in herself and us. I felt _really_ pissed off, I was disappointed, I was sad _and_ … I had the urge to slap her. I _feel_ bad for thinking that way back then, though." The navigator stared at him in silence and Sanji smiled a little embarrassed at her. "So, there you have your flaw, Nami-san," he said in a quiet snicker.

Nami was stunned, simply stunned. She never would have thought it would be that easy to squeeze it out of the cook, yet here he was, telling her like it was general knowledge. So all she had to do was _ask_ him about the flaws? Why did she even bother insulting him then and making up all those scenarios? In the end, she smiled, fathoming the riddle. _'Because Sanji-kun is inscrutable,' _she thought and sighed, shaking her head. "You really _are_ an idiot, Sanji-kun," she whispered to herself and added inaudibly, "But I admire the idiot you are."

Sanji blinked. "Hn? Did you say something, Nami-san?"

The navigator waved it off and grinned at him. "Nothing, nothing. Just glad your kishido's not as perfect as I always imagined it to be," she giggled. So maybe Sanji would tell her whenever he was mad now. She would be looking forward to that.

The blond grinned at her. "Even a kishido has some flaws," he told her.

"That's good to hear," Nami assured him as she walked past him, patting his shoulder, however before she could exit the galley, she was put to a halt when Sanji said something that made her heart surprisingly beat a littler faster.

"But, Nami-san, I've really _never_ had the urge to slap _you_."

The orange-haired woman turned around, a bewildered look on her face, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. After a moment of silence and staring at Sanji's back wordlessly, she found her voice to ask as calmly as she could, "A-and why not?" Her gaze dropped to the ground. "I mean, I'm constantly bitching around and stuff. Zoro tells me _daily_ to go to hell. And I'm sure even _Luffy_ would like to hit me sometimes."

"I told you already," said Sanji and turned around to her with a large grin. "You're _Nami-san_. I couldn't possibly be mad at you for the things I _love_ about you so much."

Nami felt her cheeks heating up and turned around quickly so that the cook wouldn't notice that she actually _believed_ what he said. "So much for your kishido having flaws. It was too good to be true anyway," she said quickly in her usual gruffy-friendly tone.

"Oh, it _has_ flaws," snickered Sanji. "Just not when it comes to _you_. When it's about my flawless Nami-san, my kishido is flawless, too."

"What are you talking about, Sanji-kun?" asked Nami when she turned around again. "I'm _definitely_ not flawless. Nobody is."

The cook shrugged, smiling at her. "That might be true when it's about friends and family judging you," he said. "But to the man that loves you, you'll _always_ be flawless. 'Cause your flaws are what he loves you for." His smile widened to a grin when he told her earnestly, "And to _me_, you're flawless."

At that, Nami flushed crimson, her eyes widening with shock. Was he really trying to tell her what she thought he was? She didn't know what to do, not to mention what to reply, so she did what she always did and murmured, "You're really such an idiot, Sanji-kun." And with that she turned around and grabbed for the door knob, while the cook wondered if he said something wrong.

But, all of sudden, Sanji's kishido didn't seem that stupid to her anymore. Not at all. Actually, she only admired him more now. Her hand paused on the door knob, she bit her lower lip and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Actually, his kishido was pretty amazing after all. Actually, _Sanji_ was pretty amazing after all. Amazing enough for her to …

She smiled with a sigh. Actually, _she_ had been the _real_ idiot all the time. "Thanks, Sanji-kun," she murmured.

Sanji pricked up his ears, blinking in confusion. "Huh? For what?"

Nami grinned at him over her shoulder. "For that stupid kishido of yours."

Actually, Sanji's biggest flaw was what made him so flawless in her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Owari

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This came out better than I thought it would. I actually like this one-shot. O.o A lot even. That's creepy. No, wait, it's not, it's how it's supposed to be. xD

Uhm, anyway, I really liked the way Sanji and Nami turned out. You can flame me for the way I pictured Sanji and made him say he felt the urge to slap Robin when she said she wanted to die, but that's the way I see him and his kishido.

And I just couldn't resist to give this fic a fluffy ending. xD I really, really tried, but I failed so miserably. It's just, ARGH, this couple's so adorable and all, you know? -.-

So anyway, I hoped you liked it and if you did, feel free to leave some reviews behind. :)


End file.
